This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Maintain and Expand Shared Research Facilities An integrated statewide system of Research facilities that includes three Research Core Laboratories, statewide Bioinformatics Facilities, and a Research Vivarium was developed and enhanced by BRIN/INBRE-1 and will be maintained and strengthened. Access to these shared resources will be facilitated and full-time expert technical assistance will be provided. User fees will be waived or paid for INBRE faculty and students. The cost of reagents and other materials will be met by the investigator through small faculty development seed grants so that faculty, postdocs, or students need only provide funds for consumable supplies. Additionally, researchers from all the Western IDeA states will be invited to use these facilities University of Idaho A. Microarray Facility 1. Biopick robot 2. BioRobotics 3000 workstation 3. MicroGrid Robot 4. GSM417 arrayer 5. GenePix 4000a scanner 6. BioRad pulsed-gel electophoresis 7. High throughput PCS 8. Real-time PCR B. Imaging Core: 1. IVIS 200 (In vitro Imaging System) 2. Confocal BioRad 1020 (upgrades and software) 3. FACS (Fluorescence Activated Cell Sorter) C. Bioinformatics Core: 1. Access Grid Node classrooms 2. Computer labs 3. Cluster computers 4. Robotic backup 5. Servers Idaho State University D. MCRF (Molecular Core Research Facility): 1. MCRF ABI DNA sequencer service contract 2. MCRF QPCR upgrade 3. Microscope/vessel chambers 4. MRCF Tissue processor Boise State University E. Proteomics Core 1. Gyromax 737R Incubator Shaker 2. Gyromax 737 Incubator Shaker 3. Mass Spectrometer (LCQ DECA XP Plus). Mass Spectrometer equipment purchased in the following components: i. Mass Spectrometer/Protemomex Wo ii. Toshiba 1400 XL Plus Series 6 iii. Proteomex workstation 4. NanoDrop Technologies ND-1000 5. Protean IEF System 6. BioRad External LASER Molecular Imager 7. Silicon Graphics Imaging Computer 8. Eppendorf Vacufuge Concentrator 5301 9. ALC Refrigerated Centrifuge 10. Nuaire Hood x 2 11. Axiovert Tissue Culture Microscop 12. SPM 1000HV Control Electronics, AFM 100 AFM Interface module for use with RHK Control systems, AIM-MI control interface for Molecular Imaging and DI (PicoSPM &Multinode) 13. Coulter Epics XL Flow Cytometer 14. Jouan Refrigerated Centrifuge 15. Digital Instruments (Veeco Metrology group) Multimode PicoForce system 16. OLIS DM 45k Spectroflurimetery system. The following components were included: i. Stop-flow accessory [unreadable]Classic Model ii. Varian Spectrophotometer 17. Cary 50 Microplate reader 18. Cary 50 Fiber-optic microprobe 10 mm path 19. Dell OptiPlex GX260 computers 20. ABIT 7300 PCR Themocycler F. Instrumentations Shop Shared Facilities 1. LSM 510 Meta 405 with Axio observer Z1 Confocal Imaging System 2. BioTek Microplate Washer 3. Kodak IS4000R Image Station 4. Leica CM1950 OUVVM cryostat